Sadistic Sith
by AlphaMikeFoxtrot975
Summary: Revan, after reclaiming her rightful place among her Sith Empire, finds that she cannot trust her new apprentice after the betrayal of the last. Her only course of action is to break her new apprentice before she is betrayed again. WARNING: Will contain content not appropriate of anyone under the age of 18, you have been warned. FemRevan/Bastila


Bastila Shan was the loyal apprentice of Darth Revan herself, having learned a great deal while under the Dark Lord's teachings. Her battle meditation quickly turned any battle into pure slaughter, fighting alongside her master, enjoying the pleasure that battle brought her every second of every day. Bastila's skills were quickly improving, so much so that Malak would stand no chance against her, and this had worried Revan, if only a small amount. Revan had no guarantee that Bastila wouldn't turn against her, just like that traitorous bastard Malak had, and the Sith Lord would _never_ be caught by surprise like that again. So now here Darth Revan sat, on her throne located on her flagship, the Star Forge itself.

The Star Forge was originally a massive automated shipyard with the ability to produce a never ending supply of ships, droids, and equipment for who ever commanded it. Since its creators were a very cruel species, the Star Forge became a place of deep Dark Side influence, even affecting Revan herself to some extent. Yet here she sat, allowing the Dark Side energy to course through her entire body, making her stronger than ever but also drawing her even further into the blackness. Yet even with such temptation to just eradicate everything in her sight, courtesy of the Star Forge itself, Revan kept control of herself and kept such temptations in check. Yet she could not be so certain of her apprentice, or that Bastila wouldn't murder her in her sleep.

'I could always just kill her, but that would be a waste of both talent and energy. Perhaps send her away, away to fight in the war and only have communication through the use of holograms? No, that would be running the risk of her returning to the Jedi and she already knows too much,' Revan thought with a sigh, rubbing her black gloved hands against the sides of her head, hoping to crush the headache before it even came.

"Lord Revan, you wish for me to inform you of your armies status?" asked one of the few competent Generals that had joined her instead of being crushed under her supreme might.

"Make it quick General, my patients isn't very high at the moment," the Sith woman all but hissed, feeling her temper flair just for this man _existing_ , and this caused the dimly lit room to drop in temperature.

"O-Of course my lord. Your armies have returned to their original strength and the Star Forge is operating at close to three-hundred percent, now that you have returned and Lord Malak is no more," the general began, but just the mere mention of her old apprentice made something snap inside Revan and she lashed out with the force, snapping the general's neck within seconds.

"Damn," Revan cursed, realizing that she let her temper get the better of her, although she didn't really care that she just killed the man, it was just that she did it out of impulse.

"Guards!" Revan called, two armored guards walking in just moments later with the blasters drawn.

"Yes Lord Revan?" the both asked at once, kneeling before their lord and master.

"Get rid of this body before its stench pollutes my throne room any more than it already has," she commanded with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Yes my lord," moments later, the body was gone and Revan was once again left to her thoughts, which were growing darker by the minute.

Each and every thought was on her apprentice and what she might be plotting behind her master's back. Would she kill the Sith in her sleep, poison her drink, or perhaps strike her down once her back was turned? Revan _needed_ a way to keep that from happening, because Bastila made it a point to almost completely shut their bond when not being distracted by a raging battle. Revan could sense where Bastila was at all times, of course, but she could no longer _feel_ what the woman as before. Bastila was hiding something from Revan, and the Dark Lord would get the answer one way or another!

"Bastila, report to my throne room at once," Revan ordered, her voice cold and unforgiving, but with an underline of anger that told the ex-Jedi to hurry as fast as she could.

"At once master," just the sound of Bastila calling her master sent a small shiver up Revan's spine, but she made sure Bastila couldn't feel it through their bond.

Revan waited patiently for her apprentice to show up, reducing the light so that anyone but Revan could barely even see. Once the door opened, Revan could almost hear the sound of Bastila's heart pounding in her chest, making a smile form on her lips. Being this close to Bastila, Revan found that the barrier blocking their bond was all but useless and she could feel _everything_. Bastila felt fear, anger, anticipation, and almost every other emotion that a mortal could feel.

"You requested my presence master?" asked Bastila, kneeling before her master while Reval slowly, not to mention elegantly, got off her throne and walked towards the ex-Jedi.

"Some troubling news has come to my attention, my dear apprentice," Raven whispered, walking slowly around the kneeling woman, eyeing her like a piece of fresh meat. Just from being this close, Revan could feel a slight increase in fear from Bastila, followed by an intense amount of anger.

"If there is a problem then the ones who caused it shall die!" Bastila hissed, making the Dark Lord chucking as if it was some kind of joke, which to Revan it really was a joke.

"Indeed, they will die, but you haven't heard the best part yet. It turns out that his betrayer, someone of whom I _trusted_ is in fact a troublesome Jedi. Tell me Bastila, who do you think this Jedi is?" Revan asked, placing her slender hands on Bastila's shoulders while still standing behind her.

"I have no idea master, but I will spare no resource in finding them and ending their miserable life," Revan could feel the anger just _rolling_ off of her apprentice, making Revan even stronger the more she was around it.

Leaning down, so that her lips brushed right up against Bastila's ear, Revan whispered the name of the traitor to her apprentice and relished the shear amount of panic that suddenly flooded the young woman's mind, body, and soul. For Revan had whispered Bastila's named, she named Bastila the traitor that sold her out and betrayed her after everything they had been through. A part of Bastila was infuriated by such a notion, the very thought of betraying her master nearly sent the former Jedi over the edge, but she was then thrown across the room by a viscous force-push.

"You betrayed me Bastila, you betrayed me and now you will die," Revan hissed menacingly, her yellow eyes glowing in the near pitch black darkness of the room, while Bastila struggled to just breathe when her windpipes were suddenly constricted.

"P-Please master,(Gasp) I did not betray you," Bastila begged with all the air she had left in her lugs and, in a strange show of mercy, Revan released the crushing force on the woman's throat.

"Prove it to me then. Show me that you did not betray me," the Sith Lord commanded as Bastila was completely released from Revan's power and feel to the cold metal ground.

Bastila did not show any signs of weakness in front of her master, to do so would be an insult, so she simply used the pain to fuel her other dark passions. Slowly Revan walked back over to her throne and sat back down, watching Bastila every with an almost taunting look in her glowing eyes, before crossing one leg over the other with subtle grace. There was now silence in Revan's throne room and Bastila was finding it hard to stand, what would her master command her to do in order to prove her loyalty. Bastila would do whatever the Sith Lord asked over her, no matter how depraved it was or how humiliated it would be, she would serve her master's every whim.

"Approach, my apprentice," the authority held in Revan's voice sent a shiver up Bastila's spine, a very pleasant experience if the Ex-Jedi was being honest with herself.

"Yes, master," Bastila responded, only to be thrown back against they wall by a agonizing wave of force-lightning.

"I did not give you permission to speak!"

Bastila wisely chose to keep her mouth shut as she struggled to get back to her feet and limp back to her master's feet, having never expected Revan to lash out at her in such a way. Meanwhile, Revan watched, in mild excitement, as her apprentice limped back over to her like a kicked hound not wanting to anger its master any more than was possible. The only way to ensure Bastila would never betray her was to break the former Jedi's will completely, to make Revan the only thing that gave her any sort of sanity at all. So, as Bastila shakily knelt before her Lord, Revan looked down at her with a smug smirk.

"You would to anything to prove your loyalty to me?" Revan asked, wanting to see if Bastila would speak or if she had learned from her latest lesson.

Nod.

"Well you had better be, because I am a Sith who will suffer no traitors and you will do everything I tell you to do. Apprentices need to be reminded as to who their Masters are and I will insure that you never forget. Now _strip_ ," Bastila was stunned by Revan's words, but did as she was ordered nonetheless.

Bastila shakily stood up, her body either still weak from Revan's attack or just shaking from nervousness, as she slipped the dark colored robes off her body and let them pool around her feet. She unclasped her bra next, ironically Bastila only began wearing such a thing after joining the Dark Lord, and also let it drop to the ground. Finally she dropped back down to her knees and waited for Revan's next command.

Revan ran her hand through Bastila's hair before asking her directly, "Have you ever touched another woman before?"

The former Jedi shook her head, refusing to meet Revan's eyes.

"Then you're about to find out. You're going to pleasure me with your finger and explore every inch of my pussy with them. Thrusting your fingers deep inside me and, when I'm ready, I will sit on your face while you lap up my juices with your tongue," the way Revan talked was like the seductive whispers of the Dark Side itself, tempting you but secretly corrupting your every thought and action.

Bastila didn't need to be told twice, the consequence for not obeying Revan would be far worse than anything she could imagine, and got to work easing her robes apart until Revan's slick moist folds were revealed to her. Revan wouldn't admit this but the feeling of Bastila running her smooth fingers all over her folds felt great, so she instead gripped the armrest of her chair slightly tighter than before. She used one hand to rub circles around Revan's clit, gradually getting closer to that sweet sensitive spot, while her other hand already had two fingers inside of her; thrusting in and out at a pleasing speed.

It wasn't long before Revan was moaning and running her hands over her now revealed breasts and gently pulling on her nipples, now very stiff and prominent. Bastila seemed to get excited that she was pleasuring her master so much and went on with more enthusiasm, getting more and more aroused by Revan's moans.

"Yes Bastila, I believe you have a natural talent for this," Revan murmured, looking down at Bastila with a glazed look in her eyes, "Time for you to finish your trial, get on your back."

Bastila shot straight back, wanting to be as obedient as possible. Revan stood up from her throne, removing the rest of her robes as she did so, before kneeling down over her apprentice and placing her soaking cunt right over her face. She straight away tasted her master's sweet and salty juices and shot her tongue straight out, licking all over her, to get every last bit.

"Good, good, go harder, faster, please me with everything you have," purred the Dark Lord as her back arched in pleasure and she shut her eyes tight to saver every feeling.

Bastila's tongue worked faster than ever, licking her folds and all around it before stiffening her tongue and thrusting it back inside, all too aware of her own dripping wet pussy in need of attention.

"Oh _fuck me_!" that was the first time Bastila had ever her Revan curse and she loved it!

Revan's powerful orgasm nearly made the Sith black out from the sudden onslaught of intense pleasure, but Bastila wrapped her arms around her master's waist and pulled her down to keep the gushing pussy right on top of her mouth. New juices ran out of her and into Bastila's mouth. Eventually, and as she was starting to struggle for breathe, Revan calmed down and got back up onto her knees, gazing down at Bastila with a look of pride. The pleasure had come, Bastila now felt so proud to have served her master in such a way, but now it was time for the true lesson to begin. Revan's smirk went from prideful to sadistic just seconds before bolts of lightning shot from her fingertip and hit the woman beneath her.

"AAAAHHH!" Bastila cried, trying to thrash around but found her limbs unable to move even an inch.

"You are mine, apprentice! Never forget that your singular purpose in life is to please me in any way I see fit!" Revan demanded as she touched Bastila's electrified skin, making the dangerous energy enter her body directly.

Bastila's screams could be heard for the rest of the day, with none daring to enter Revan's throne room no matter how important the business they might her may be. The darkness of the Forge did nothing to lessen the pain Bastila felt as her master forced her to experience so much pain and pleasure that the lines between them became blurred. Revan used Sith torture methods to break Bastila, forcing her to do things that no normal person would do in their right mind, before using Jedi healing abilities to bring her back from the edge of death. The Dark Lord raped her apprentice, making Bastila pleasure her in carnal ways that left even Revan herself breathless, and Bastila was both rewarded and punished all at the same time.

Now Revan slowly placed her robes back over her smooth skin, glancing down at Bastila who lay motionless on the ground with her eyes so wide and yet so lifeless, and grinned at how broken her fellow woman now was. Yes, through their bond, Revan could _feel_ just how broken her old friend had become after just a single day of entertainment and she loved every single moment of it.

"Bastila, get up off the ground and kneel before me," Revan ordered, a generous amount of acid dripping from her words, as she went and sat back down on her throne.

Just like a puppet obeys the strings that control it, Bastila raised herself up from the cold metal flooring before sinking to her knees just as Revan ordered. This was what Revan wanted, a servant that would betray her no more than Revan would betray herself, and the famed Dark Lord of the Sith could not be more pleased with the _first_ round of pleasures she planned on putting Bastila through.

"What is thy bidding, my master?"

"If I were to command you to kill yourself, if even to serve my own amusement, would you do it without hesitation?" Revan asked with a bit of sadisticness slipping into her voice, which didn't help when her yellow eyes were glowing like the fires of hell.

Bastila's response was to summon her lightsaber to her hands and place one of the open ends right over where her heart was, requiring only a flick of a switch to end her life. Revan would not have to even get up to kill the woman, she'd have to simply think for the lightsaber to activate and it would, but the death of Bastila would serve no purpose at this point. So the Dark Lord simply ripped the weapon from her apprentice's hands and sent it flying across the room, with barley even a flick of her finger.

"If I were to have you pleasure me for the rest of eternity, would you?"

"Yes, master."

"Would you kill for me, die for me, obey my every whim without question or hesitation?" this was the thrill that Revan craved, to bend someone completely to her will so that she would never be betrayed again!

"Yes, master," still no change in Bastila's broken voice; this pleased Revan.

"Good, then we can continue where we left off," another wave of forcelightning sent Bastila to the ground, but this time she was screaming in pleasure and not pain.


End file.
